Sorpresa de Miel
by Cazadora de Yaoi
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes. El matrimonio de Furohata y Akashi supone el punto y aparte en la vida sexual de la pareja. Ahora, las posiciones se han invertido, por lo que Furihata ahora toma el control de la situación. ¿Cómo le irá de seme?


**Hola a todos. Muchas gracias a Itara por invitarme a participar en este reto. No conocía la serie Kuroko no Basket, pero me puse a verla para participar en el reto y ahora soy una adicta. Me gusta especialmente la pareja formada por Akashi y Furihata. Me parecen adorables :3 **

**No soy muy buena con las personalidades de los personajes, así que este fic me ha quedado bastante OoC. Aún así espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Sorpresa de Miel**

Furihata se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a descalzarse. Había sido un día duro. Cuando Akashi y él habían acordado casarse los dos habían pensado que sería mucho más sencillo. Pero se habían equivocado. La preparación de ese día tan especial, avisar a los amigos y conocidos, elegir el lugar del convite, el menú principal, los recordatorios, los trajes,... Todo se había convertido en un suplicio incomparable a cualquier otra experiencia que hubiesen vivido. Y lo peor había sido ese día en cuestión.

Desde por la mañana Furihata se había sentido extrañamente nervioso. La tensión y el estrés afloraron desde primera hora, con lo que las horas comenzaron a pasar lentamente hasta que llegó el momento de partir hacia el lugar de la ceremonia. Al llegar allí descubrió que sus amigos ya estaban presentes, ataviados con sus mejores galas y esperando por un momento que creían no iba a llegar nunca. Todos confiaban en que Furihata abriese los ojos al futuro que se le presentaba. Tratar con Akashi no era sencillo, y en esos últimos meses, en más de una ocasión, el chico se había planteado hablar con su novio y dar marcha atrás. Su manera de ser, sus constantes ataques de locura, sus incontables y numerosas tijeras, las cuales guardaba en cualquier escondite de la casa,... todo le generaba un estrés y un temor al que no estaba acostumbrado y que, siendo sinceros, no le acababa de gustar. Pero el jugador de Rakuzan también tenía sus cosas buenas, cosas que sólo su alma gemela era capaz de ver y amar. Y cuando le vio de pie delante del altar, vestido de blanco y con su extraña mirada, anhelante, puesta en él, supo que, una vez llegados a ese punto, no podía más que avanzar hasta el pelirrojo y aceptar pasar el resto de su vida con él. Eso era lo que realmente quería y necesitaba.

La ceremonia fue más rápida de lo esperado. Todo el mundo se mantenía en silencio, esperando a que Akashi saltase con alguna de sus excentricidades. Pero no fue así. El chico se mantuvo en su sitio todo el tiempo, atento a cada palabra que el párroco pronunciaba, atento a cada mínimo gesto o movimiento que hacía su futuro marido, y hablando con voz firme cada vez que era necesario. Tras una hora de tensa espera, la pareja salió de la iglesia convertida en matrimonio oficial. El resto de compañeros de baloncesto les felicitaron con vítores y les dieron la enhorabuena profusamente. Aunque habían tenido sus dudas acerca de ese enlace, en los meses transcurridos desde el anuncio de su unión habían podido comprobar que esos dos se amaban realmente.

Después de las fotos pertinentes llegó la hora del banquete. La comida estaba deliciosa, y todos los comensales quedaron más que satisfechos con ella. Pero lo más delicioso de todo el convite fue, sin lugar a dudas, la tarta. Una inmensa y elaborada creación de tres chocolates decorada con pequeñas bolitas naranjas que hacían las veces de balones de basket. En lo más alto de la tarta, una pareja de novios vestidos igual que ellos sonreían felices, exactamente igual que como se sentían sus homólogos en la vida real.

En cuanto al baile, había sido una tortura venida de otro planeta. La coordinación no era el fuerte de Furihata, aunque Akashi le había sorprendido con una gran actuación que había dejado su patosidad en un segundo plano casi imperceptible. Y dio gracias por ello. En cuanto el vals finalizó, el resto de parejas formadas por sus amigos tomaron la pista de baile, encerrándoles en un círculo que les permitió deslizarse a su propio ritmo, lentamente, como le gustaba a Furihata, disfrutando de su contacto.

Furihata volvió a la realidad con un suspiro de cansancio. Había sido un día extremadamente largo, pero había merecido la pena. Se aflojó la corbata y quitó los zapatos, dejando que sus pies reposasen sobre el frío suelo de la habitación del hotel. Akashi llevaba un buen rato encerrado en el baño, y eso era preocupante. Seguramente estaba eligiendo cuál de todos los artilugios de tortura sexual que había llevado consigo en una bolsa sería el apropiado para sacar el máximo partido a esa noche que, tal y como ellos sabían y les habían dicho, iba a ser la más especial de su vida.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a buscarle cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Akashi salió con paso firme y con la vista clavada en su marido. Se había deshecho de su camisa, corbata y chaqueta, quedando únicamente vestido con sus pantalones. Tampoco llevaba zapatos. En sus manos llevaba unas cintas de color rojo brillante.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Furihata, desconcertado.

El otro no contestó. Pasó por su lado, aprovechando para tomarle de la mano, y le llevó consigo hasta la cama. Al llegar allí se giró a su marido para mirarle a los ojos.

- Átame –pidió.

- ¿Qué? –Furihata se sorprendió.

- Átame a la cama–volvió a pedir.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó, asustado.

- Porque te prometí hace tiempo que si nos casábamos, dejaría que me poseyeses. Y siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Furihata recordó el día en que Akashi le había pedido matrimonio. Esa noche había bebido más de la cuenta y había dicho muchas tonterías, siendo una de ellas lo que le decía el pelirrojo. Pero, a pesar de todo, nunca creyó que realmente fuese a darle permiso para ser él quien se le follase. El otro seguía de pie, atento, esperando a que se decidiese a actuar. Finalmente, Furihata cogió las cintas, ayudó a tumbarse a su marido bocarriba en la cama y le ató con fuerza a los barrotes del cabecero. Las cintas eran suaves al tacto pero resistentes y fuertes, lo suficiente como para mantener a su marido quieto en el sitio. Si no, era más que probable que decidiese soltarse e invertir sus posiciones... Y Furihata no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la ocasión que se le presentaba.

- ¿Te hacen daño? –preguntó cuando finalizó de anudar las cintas.

- Estoy bien –le tranquilizó Akashi.- Pero el pantalón me molesta desde que estaba en el baño –afirmó.

Furihata tragó saliva con dureza. Resbaló por el pecho de su marido hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Desabrochó el cinturón con manos temblorosas y le bajó la bragueta. Arrastró la prenda hasta dejar a la vista los bóxers blancos de Akashi, bajo los que se percibía los contornos de su erección. Temeroso, Furihata acercó su boca a la palpitante erección y expulsó su cálido aliento sobre ella. Akashi se estremeció de placer. Acto seguido, el chico atrapó entre sus labios el pene de su marido y lo recorrió de lado a lado por encima de la ropa. De vez en cuando intercalaba algún que otro beso mientras sentía que la temperatura de la habitación había aumentado alarmantemente.

- Desnúdate –pidió Akashi al ver el sonrojo de Furihata.

El chico obedeció al instante. Se desprendió rápidamente de toda su ropa sin rechistar. Una fría brisa refrescó su acalorado cuerpo, cuya parte baja se alzaba preparada para estrenar a su nuevo marido. Dejó que su vista se perdiese en el bóxer de Akashi, preguntándose si ya sería momento de quitárselos o si se enfadaría por sus ansias. Sabiendo lo que pensaba, Akashi movió su cadera hacia arriba, apoyando la espalda sobre el colchón.

- Quítamelo –volvió a ordenar.

Una vez más Furihata obedeció. Le retiró la prenda, dejando al aire esa hermosa parte de su cuerpo que tanto placer le había dado desde que decidieron comenzar su relación sentimental. Cogió el bote de vaselina que Akashi guardaba en la bolsa de viaje que había llevado, se untó dos dedos con ella y los llevó a la entrada de su marido. El frío contacto del gel hizo que Akashi se estremeciese.

- ¿Te duele? –preguntó Furihata, preocupado.

- No.

Y era cierto. La sensación de notar los dedos dentro de ese conducto de salida era extraña, pero no dolía. Al menos de momento. Dejó que su marido le dilatase lentamente mientras repartía por su cuerpo besos y mordiscos. Firuhata era dulce y cuidadoso, todo lo contrario a él. Akashi disfrutaba viendo el color de la sangre, sometiendo a la fuerza al otro, aunque siempre lo acabasen disfrutando ambos. Pero Furihata era todo lo contrario. Un tercer dedo se introdujo en su ano, haciendo que Akashi se agitase.

- Ya es suficiente –pidió.

- Pero aún no estás del todo dilatado...

- Ya es suficiente –repitió, autoritario.

Furihata retiró sus dedos, se untó vaselina en la erección y se preparó para penetrar a su marido. Comenzó a meterse en su interior lentamente, notando cómo las paredes de Akashi aún seguían demasiado cerradas.

- Hazlo de golpe –pidió Akashi con un temblor impropio de él.

- Pero.

- Métemela ya, Kouki.

Furihata tomó aire, se agarró con fuerza a la cama y empujó sus caderas con toda su fuerza hacia adelante. Akashi se quejó sonoramente, arqueando su cuerpo a la vez que tiraba con fuerza de sus ataduras, intentando liberarse. Había dolido más de lo que había imaginado. Pero había sido tremendamente excitante y placentero.

- ¿Akashi, estás bien? –preguntó Furihata, que se había quedado inmóvil, paralizado por la reacción de su marido.

El ex capitán de la Generación de los Milagros no contestó. Estaba ocupado digiriendo las múltiples sensaciones que sentía dada su situación. La experiencia era incómoda y dolorosa, pero increíblemente placentera. Sí, esa era la palabra.

- Sigue –pidió. Se removió ligeramente, intentando acomodarse mejor sobre el colchón- No te detengas, Kouki.

- Pero, Akashi...

- Hazlo.

Furihata tragó saliva. Se retiró por completo del interior de su marido, haciendo que gimiese de dolor por el roce. Se apoyó sobre las rodillas, sabiendo lo que Akashi buscaba de él (aunque le diese miedo hacerlo). Dobló las piernas del pelirrojo, elevó sus caderas, dejando su entrada a la vista, y se inclinó sobre él, introduciéndose con fuerza por el agujero. Akashi volvió a jadear, dolorido. Era mejor de lo que pensaba. Alentado por los gemidos del pelirrojo, Furihata continuó dándole sin descanso, sintiendo cómo su respiración se entrecortaba. Le dolían las costillas del esfuerzo, pero no le importaba. Sentía el dolor como algo agradable, pero no le importó. Era cierto que en la cama todo se pegaba.

- Akashi –jadeó, extasiado.

- Kouki...

Pocos minutos después, Furihata sintió cómo su cuerpo se agitaba y se venía dentro de Akashi. Al mismo tiempo, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras tiraba insistentemente con sus brazos para liberarse, y se corrió sin que Furihata le hubiese tocado apenas. Simplemente el contacto de las penetraciones había sido suficiente para hacerle llegar al placer más adictivo, algo que jamás habría imaginado. Aún con la respiración agitada, aceptó que Furihata se desplomase sobre su cuerpo, agotado. Casarse con él había sido una buena elección. Pero darle el control esa noche había sido todo un descubrimiento. Y tenía claro que no iba a ser la única vez que disfrutase con su marido y se dejase hacer por él en la intimidad.

* * *

**Me imagino esta escena y me entran ganas de rever el anime. Espero que en la tercera temprada haya más momentos AkaFuri :3 Sería muy grato para las fans de la pareja (de sueños también se vive :P).**

**Gracias por leer hasta el final.**

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
